The Beginning of Luna Black's Mission
by sosic100
Summary: This is the story of the spirit werewolf, Luna Black and the start of her life mission. She has to fight for what is right for her two families, The Cullens and all of La Push. Mostly her best friend, Conner Lahote and big brother, Jacob.
1. Chapter 1: The New Mission

Introduction

Luna Black is a very important three and a half year old girl. Luna is a spirit werewolf. The spirit werewolf is the link between the spirit, mythical, and living world. The spirit wolf is from the Quileute tribe legends. She has been a werewolf since she was three. Since she changed she got some powers to help her with her life mission. The first power she got was to be able to talk her way out of anything. The next power she got was to be able to read anyone's mind. The last power she got was to be able to change into any animal.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Mission

"Mom, I'm going to play in the woods," I say to my mom.

"Okay. Be back by dinner," mom says.

Before she finished her sentence I was out the door. I'm halfway to the woods when my mom looks out the window and gives me the "don't do anything wrong" look. Finally I can phase now. It feels nice to be in my wolf body. I have a feeling to go somewhere. Wait a minute. It's finally time for me to start my life mission. This is so awesome. I take off at my full speed of 100 miles per hour. That's faster than an average werewolf and vampire. After about ten long minutes I'm there. Wait what's that terrible smell? That's the grosses thing I ever smelled. I can see seven figures behind the trees.

"What's that terrible smell?" a voice asked.

"I don't know but I smell it too," another voice said.

"Maybe it's a werewolf, guys," a deep voice suggested.

"Emmett, there hasn't been werewolves here in years," a girl voice said.

"I'm just saying Rosalie. Edward can you read its mind and tell what it wants?" Emmett said.

"No, I can't. Carlisle what should we do?" Edward said.

"I'm not sure. I guess we should talk to the werewolf to see what it wants," Carlisle answered.

I have to get out of here. Not sure why the spirits sent me here to a bunch of vampires. I can hear them starting to run. So I start to run too. Not as fast as usual so, I can see how fast they go and who they are. They're just coming out of the trees. There are three girls and four boys. They're super-fast.

"Please stop we don't want to hurt you. We just want to talk," one of the girls said.

I don't care what these bloodsuckers say. I'm not stopping. There's a cliff up ahead. That's my way out of this.

"Please, werewolf. We need to talk to you," the girl called again.

"It's useless Esme. It's not listening," Carlisle told her.

The cliff is in range of me now. I start running up the cliff. I jump. Wait! Did I just phase back? Now I'm just a little three and a half year old falling from the sky. Why can't I phase? Are the spirits trying to kill me? Ouch! Something really hard just hit me. The thing that hit me is on the ground. I let out a cry of pain.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Esme said.

I'm too startled to speak.

"Esme, why did you save her? She could have phased in your arms and kill you," Emmett asked.

"I wasn't going to let the poor child fall," Esme answered.

Now I'm struggling to get free from her grip on me. Every time I struggle she makes her grip stronger. This is time to phase into something helpful. I phase into a small bird. Finally, I'm free. Ouch! A cold hand hit me so hard I phased back into a human.

"Don't try to escape werewolf!" Emmett yelled.

"Get…off…of…me," I finally choke out.

"Emmett, let go of her," Carlisle told him.

"Fine," Emmett grumbled.

He let me go by dropping me on the ground.

"Hello…um... what's your name?" Carlisle asked.

I'm still out of breath and scared to speak. Esme comes over and picks me up.

"Let's take her back to the house and then ask her questions," Esme said.

Esme walks back to the house with me in her arms. Everyone's close behind her. The house is huge and very bright. I'm pretty sure Esme can see the wonder in my eyes because she started to smile at me.

"Here you go. Can you tell us your name?" Esme says.

"Yes. I'm Luna," I say.

"Hi, Luna I'm Esme. This is Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward," Esme tells me.

"Hi to all of you. Sorry about the chase. I had a feeling that I had to come here. By the way I'm a spirit werewolf," I tell them.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2:The Cullens

Chapter 2: The Cullens 

"Carlisle, what is a spirit werewolf?" Alice asks.

"Well, the spirit werewolf links everything together. It comes to someone who they are going to help and I guess that's us," Carlisle told them.

I'm surprised that Carlisle being a vampire would know about werewolves. Not to be rude but these are Quiletute tales. Finally my heart beat's back to normal. Rosalie is coming over to me now.

"Do you know what you have to do for us?" Rosalie asks.

"I'm not sure what it is but it has to be very important if vampires need a spirit werewolf," I tell her.

She smiles then picks me up and hugs me. What is she doing? It's weird but kind of nice. I hug her back. Emmett comes over to the couch and sits next to Rosalie.

"Luna, do you know your way home from here?" Carlisle asks.

"No, I don't," I answer very surprised.

"Carlisle, let her stay here until we find her parents," Esme says.

"Fine. I just hope this won't end badly for my family," Carlisle says.

"Don't worry. If my parents try to do anything bad to you I will take the blame," I tell him.

The little black haired girl, Alice comes over with Jasper right behind her. So, I get out of Rosalie's grip and crawl over to Alice. She holds me in her arms. I don't like to be held but I'll let them. Now everyone but Edward is on the couch. I just realized he's upset that he's alone. So, I try to get out of Alice's monster grip but I don't think she notices me trying to escape. Finally I'm out! I get off the couch and walk over to Edward. I hook on to his leg. In his mind he's thinking, "Why is she on me?"

"Because I want you to hold me," I answer.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked me.

"I can read anyone's mind. Like you," I tell him.

"Oh," he says.

He gets me off his leg and puts me in his arms. I hug him and he is startled by my hug. I stare at him and he stares back.

"Edward, I have a feeling you'll find something good in a few years," I say.

He looks confused.

"I get feelings when my life mission is going on," I explain.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes, I am sure. Have some faith in me," I say.

He finally smiles at me. I smile back at him. I didn't realize it was so late. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

**Tell me if you like the story. I would love to know what you think. Good and even bad.**


	3. Chapter 3: My Dream

Chapter 3: My Dream 

"Billy! Billy!" my mom yells.

"What is it Sarah?" my dad asks.

"It's Luna. She isn't back from playing in the woods," my mother says.

"I'll get the boys right on it, Sarah," my dad tells her.

Dad goes to the phone and calls Harry Clearwater to tell him I'm missing and to call everyone else. The next thing I see in my dream is my older sisters crying then my big brother, Jacob following my dad. Now I start screaming.

"Luna! Luna!" I hear someone say.

I open my eyes to see myself in Esme's arms and everyone around us. Now I realize I'm crying.

"Luna, are you okay, dear?" Esme asks in a soft voice.

"I had nightmare but my dad said I would get visions of what just happened to my family," I tell her.

"Well it's over now. Try to sleep," she tells me.

"I'm too scared to sleep," I say.

"Hmm. Edward would you play a song on the piano?" Esme says.

"Sure. I have a new song to play," Edward tells her.

I hear "showoff" under Emmett's breath. I laugh and so does he. Edward gives him a look. Then sits at the piano and starts playing softly. I guess it worked because the next thing I knew it was morning.

* * *

**Leave reviews**


	4. Chapter 4: The Necklace

Chapter 4: The Necklace 

When I woke up I wasn't in Esme's arms. I was on the couch. I could smell eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. So I quietly get off the couch and go into the kitchen. Esme turns around and smiles at me.

"Good morning, Luna. Want some breakfast?" she tells me.

"Good morning. Yes, I would like some breakfast. Thank-you," I say.

She comes over and picks me up. Then puts me in a chair and brings me what I smelled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. After I'm done with my breakfast Esme takes the plate and puts it in the sink. I just realized that no one else is here.

"Esme, where is everyone?" I ask.

"Alice and Rosalie went shopping. Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle went hunting," she answers.

At first I was scared when she said hunting but I realized they hunt animals not people. After Esme finished talking I hear the door open. Alice and Rose walk in with 7…10…12 bags. Alice comes over to me with a small box in her hand. She opens it up and I see a necklace with a silver howling wolf on it.

"Wow. It's beautiful. Thank-you," I tell them.

"You're welcome," Alice tells me.

She unclips it and puts it around my neck. I look at it and see it says Our Little Wolf on the back and Luna on the front.

* * *

**Hope you liked it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes

Chapter 5: Goodbyes 

I've been here exactly one month. In that time I learned to read and write. I also learned something from everyone. From Esme I learned how to be kind. From Carlisle I learned to be very smart. From Alice I kind of learned how to be fashionable. From Jasper I learned how to be fast. From Emmett I learned strength. From Rose I learned how to charm anyone into liking me (she thought for boys). Lastly, I learned music skills from Edward.

I was playing the piano when I heard a car door outside. Esme picked me up and took me upstairs. When we were on the top floor I heard my dad's voice.  
"Esme, Esme! It's my dad. Let me go!" I tell her.

She let me down and I run downstairs with her on my heels. I hear my dad shouting at Carlisle.

"Dad, Dad!" I yell.

"Luna! There you are," he calls.

He tried to pick me up but Emmett got in the way. I also see my big brother, Jacob.

"Emmett, move!" I yell at him.

He moves so I run over to my dad.

"Why did you kidnap my daughter?" he yells at Carlisle.

"Dad! Don't yell at him! This is my life mission as you told me I would get," I say.

"Fine. You're lucky this time. Let's go," my dad says as calm as he could.

"Wait! I want to say goodbye," I tell him.

"If we can leave here then do it fast," he grumbles.

He lets me go and I run to everyone. I hug them then said goodbye and they'll always be my family. When I was done I went over to Jacob. He picks me up and puts me in our dad's old truck. As we drove away I wave to them until I couldn't see them.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

Chapter 6: Trouble 

"Luna, how could you have left us?" my dad yells at me.

"Dad, I had a feeling to go there for my life mission," I tell him trying to calm him down.

"I don't care about your life mission. You should have came home," he yelled again.

"The spirits made me forget how to get home so I could get to know them better. Poor Esme's probably heart broken," I tell him.

My dad had nothing to say, thanks to my powers though. It's weird when a three year old makes more sense than a grown man. This happens a lot at our house. My mom or my sisters break up the fight before one of us does something really stupid. Now that's over I'm going to try to talk to Jacob.

"Hey Jake. How have you been?" I ask.

"Fine but worried we wouldn't find you," he tells me.

"Oh," is all I could get out.

The rest of the way home was quiet. My mom and sisters were outside waiting for us. Jake helps me out of the truck and walks me over to my mom.

"Luna, Luna! I was so worried," she cried out while hugging me.

"It's okay mom. I'm okay," I tell her but I don't think it helped.

"Luna you… you are grounded for a week for running away," my mom says while still crying.

I was going to object but I didn't want to make it worse.

"Okay mom. I'm sorry," I say.

"That's okay," she says.

Now my sisters are coming over to hug me. When they do I run into the house. We laugh as Rebecca falls on the ground. I let them catch me and they hug me then put me in my crib. It's been a long day so I try to sleep but right when I almost fall asleep my dad comes in.

"Luna, I'm sorry for yelling at you and your friends," my dad says so soft no one else would hear.

"It's okay dad and they're not friends, they're family," I say then fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: New Friend

Chapter 7: New Friend 

In the middle of the night I woke up screaming. My mom was there holding my hand. Then I realized I have been screaming for a whole hour and I was crying. My mom rocked me back to sleep not the nice way Esme did though. In the morning I went outside to play but not in the woods (that's what I'm grounded from). I played with my sisters until they had to leave for soccer and science club. After that I walked around the rez. Then I got bored so I went down to the beach. I saw a kid that lives on the rez. So I went to say hi.

"Hello," I tell him.

"Hi, I'm Conner. Your Luna Black right?" Conner says.

"Yes I am. Want to play?" I ask him.

"Sure." He answers.

So we start to build sandcastles. In the middle of working his dad and big brother, Paul came.

"My baby brother has a girlfriend," Paul jokes.

"Shut up Paul," I say.

"She gets mad easily," he says.

I keep thinking, Control, Control, Control or I'll be eating Paul.

"Come on Paul let them play," their dad tells him.

When they're gone we start to build again.

"Luna thanks for sticking up for me," Conner tells me.

"You're welcome. Paul bugs me and my brother a lot so I was glad to do it," I say.

After about ten minutes a greyish wolf comes over to Conner and touches his nose to his head. Then the wolf walks away.

"Well that was weird," Conner says.

"A little," I say.

When we finish we go and put our feet in the water.

"Luna, Luna," I hear in the distance.

"That's my brother I have to go," I tell Conner.

"Okay. See you tomorrow," he says.

I look into his eyes then I see me and him older holding hands on the beach. Then me as a wolf and him as that greyish wolf we saw. Lastly, I saw us kissing. After that we both blinked and heard "Luna, Luna." I get up and go still confused about the vision. It hurt to be away from Conner.

"Sorry Jake I was playing with Paul's little brother, Conner," I tell Jake.

"It's okay little sis. As long as you didn't go in the woods," he says.

We both laugh and he comes over then picks me up. When we get home there's pasta on the table. Jake puts me on the chair and I dig in. It's not as good as the Cullens' food but I eat it. After dinner I go outside with Jake.

"Jake what did you do today?" I ask.

"Went over to Embry's and the weirdest thing happened when I came looking for you. I saw a rusty brown wolf. It looked at me and then put its nose on my head," he tells me.

"When I was playing with Conner a greyish wolf came up to him and did the same thing. Jake can I tell you something?" I say.

"Sure. What is it?" he asks.

"After I said goodbye to Conner I looked in his eyes and saw us when we are older, both of us as wolves, and us kissing. I don't know what this means," I answer.

"Maybe it's a wolf thing," he tells me.

"If Carlisle were here he would know what it was. I'm going to bed," I say.


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

Chapter 8: Gone 

After my week of being grounded I think I'll go to the Cullens' house. I run off into the woods then I phase. Now running at my new speed of 150 miles per hour I'm there in minutes. Sniff, sniff. Their scent is old. I phase back.

"Esme? Esme?" I call.

No one answers. So I go on to the porch and see a note on the door.

Dear Luna,

We had to leave. We're very sorry and are going to miss you. Don't worry we'll be back in a few years. So live your life and grow up. We'll be back before you know it. Sorry.

Love Always,

Esme

I can feel my heart breaking into unfixable pieces. Not sure why but I phase into a wolf. Then fall on the ground. It started to get dark but I am too upset to move. So I just phase back into a human and curl up into a ball. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was super dark. I keep hearing, "Luna, Luna! Luna, call back!" but I can't speak. Then I saw a light coming this way but I can't move or speak.

"There she is!" I think Harry Clearwater calls.

He comes over to me and picks me up. I can see Paul, Conner, and Jake.

"What were you thinking, kid?" Harry asks.

When I didn't answer he raps a blanket around me. Which doesn't really keep me warm because I'm one hundred and ten degrees. Harry picks Conner up too. Me and Conner hold hands while being carried to Harry's car. That's when Paul takes Conner and Jake takes me. We don't want to break the hold of our hands but they make us. In the car I fall asleep holding Conner's hand.


End file.
